Splatoon - The Adventure of Diana Vol1
by Mystic Writer 999
Summary: An Inkling with mysterious powers, is needed for an ancient race to be restored. Just what is this race, and why do they need an Inkling to restore them, all of your questions will be answered. So this is my second Fanficion story so be patient with me okay, and um sit down have a snack and enjoy my story. There will be a prelude to this story sometime, so be patient alright. C'ya.
1. Prologue 1

Splatoon - The Adventures of Diana Vol. 1

Prelude 1: A Mysterious Dream

As I looked around me, I saw that I was completely sorrounded by the starry night sky. Then I knew I was dreaming, and always hoped it wasn't about that 'Incident' that happened before my parents told me to go to a safer place. Then the stars move upwards and I'm completely immersed in my memories, but this time I saw something different.

"Hey, Diana wait up please. We are supposed to stick with the rest of the group!" someone said. "As if I'm going to stay chained to that group, besides I get a bit nervous around others ever since my 14th birthday." I told the stubborn Blue tentacled Inkling, Blazier "If you keep following me, I will show you why everyone calls me a monster." I said while a mysterious glow came from my chest. "But Diana, you already know that everyone is worried about you, even your older brother, Will is worried about you." Blazier said to me just as I was about to slip through a grate. I then told him "I know that my family is worried, but as everyone knows I'm a monster, not an Inkling, and you know that. You are risking your life by being near me, but I don't care if you follow me." I said with a lot of annoyance. I have orange colored tentacles, and like Blazier we both have blue eyes. Although his eyes were very light blue.

"Diana, lookout behind you!" Blazier said, I turned around to see a couple octarians ambush us. "Ahh, great just what I needed. A little something to take my anger out on. Blazier duck and cover me, because I don't want you to get hurt by me." I ordered Blazier, he did as I asked, but as he did it I heard a few laughs from the octarians. Then what I said to them made those octarians laugh even more. "You all have ten seconds to run, before I give you a mega beatdown." after those ten seconds were up they stopped laughing, and they were prepared to shoot at me. "Very well then, I gave you a chance to run for your lives, but you blew it. Prepare for the beatdown." then the mysterious glow appeared in my chest, and it slowly moved up my arms, then I said "Time for you to run now, or be nearly electrocuted." they laughed a little bit, but when one of them shot a bubble of purple ink at me I released several bolts of lightning at them. The ink they sent at me was instantly evaporated, and the machines they were on began to short circuit, probably due to the about of electricity they were gaining.

After a while of being zapped they had fainted, and I said to Blazier "Go get someone to deal with these noobs, and make it snappy alright." then Blazier said "Alright, I'll be right back Diana. Just keep them knocked out for a while." then the dream ended.


	2. Prologue 2

Prelude 2: The Truth is Spilled?

I woke up in my apartment in Inkopolis, the main city of the Inklings. I got up and went through the day as I usaully do, after all I am in the top five best Turf Wars battlers. Although I was happy to live normally, I occasionally see my older brother, Will, he has cyan tentacles and blue eyes 'the same color as mine' and he doesn't have any special powers like me. Although he was the head of a corporation that made great weapons for Ink battles, but I always hated seeing him at the plaza. Even though he pretends that he doesn't recognise me, he still knows that I'm a big-shot Turf Wars fighter. Although today was the day that he was going to get interviewed by the Squid Sisters, and that interview would have one of the top five battlers in it. The reason why today was a bit terrible, it was because he chose me instead of the top battler.

When It was nearly time for the interview, I went to the building that the Squid Sisters, always have their newscast at. Although I did know a few things that only three other Inklings know about those two, one of them is that they are both cousins, and that they also have a pretty big secret that deals with something about their grandsquid. As I cherished that thought, since they also knew that I took down the leader of the octarians. When I got to that newsroom, I was a bit nervous with my older brother near me. "Alright it's just about time, so get ready." the camera guy said to us.

After the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie had finished the basic news it was the interview time. "Alrighty then, it's time for that most important part of this evening's show." Callie said, "And what is it about Callie." Marie said "Have you already forgotten the interviews today, Marie." Callie said, "Oh yeah, those two interviews with, who exactly?" Marie said. "These interviews are with the head of Inkshot's Turf War Weapons," Callie said as the camera pointed to my older brother, Will. "It's a pleasure to be interviewed, after all this is my favorite show." Will said, "And the newest rising star in Turf War, Diana." Callie said as the camera pointed to me, and I said "Oh, it's just that I love Turf Wars so much, that I want to dominate it comepletely. Hahhahahahahahahaahahahaahahaha, and then hopefully return home for Squidmas. I really mean hopefully." I said very happily and excited, but then really gloomy as though I've just lost a Turf War. "Right, return home. Haha, now that's hilarius." Will said laughing at my direction. "At least you've got a home to return to, you big jerk." I yelled at him with tears in my eye, and I ran to the nearest wall. "Oh, crap what have I done." Will said as he realised that in his acting that we weren't supposed to know each other, he made me so upset to hint that we know each other. "Mom, is going to kill me." then I said "I hope your, mother kills you before I do, your such a big meanie." I continued to cry, but when he tried moving to me I said "Touch me, and I will kill you, do you understand that Will."

"Well this is a big shocker." Callie said, "Yeah, even I'm surprised about this turn of events. Are you two related or something, because you don't look at all like siblings?" Marie said. "Maybe I should ask you the same question, Callie and Marie!?" I said right at them with pure anger in my voice, although it was more directed at Will. "I'm so sorry Diana, I really am." Will told me "Step back or you will die." that was when I started to glow slightly. "Sis, calm yourself now before you!" Will said but I interupted him by looking at him and saying "You have no right to call me that, not since that 'Incident' that occured back a few months ago!" I started at Will with pure hatred, and he started looking very scared as he backed up a little.

"I've been running from that day, and everytime I see you, I am reminded of that day!" then he said "But, it was the only way you could even have a normal life." "Normal life, Incient, Sis? Okay so a few of our questions have been answered, way more than what we wanted." Callie said as she looked at my direction, and Marie looked at me and mouthed 'What is going on Agent 3?' I just looked at them both and said "My life is a big, fashion disaster. Although that is one way to put it, after being at Inkopolis I was happy and glad." then I looked at Will "I have always been haunted by that day, but I'm going to put my foot down. I don't care if every Inkling knows that I'm a monster, and don't try to protect me at all Will!" I looked at my older brother, but he said "Sis, you know that if you show or tell them anything about that day there is absolutly no going back, so I hope your ready for any consequenses okay!" then I said "You really want to get a mega beatdown don't you, well I'm tired of this disguise of cyan tentacles, and red eyes." then I glowed a lot more and then there was a flash of light. Then I was no longer disguised, but back to my original orange tentacles, and blue eye colors.

"Oh, yeah there is one thing I wanted to tell you Will." I said, but he looked at me in a very scared way. "What, is it Diana?" "It's nice to shock you again! Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!" I said as the glowing light that came from me went to my arms, and lightning came from them. Will was prepared to block, but he only used his arms. "Gaaaaah! Okay, Diana have you been training that in secret or something?" Will said as small sparks of electricity were still flowing through him. Then I said "Maybe I have been, or maybe not."


End file.
